Enchanted Crystal, the lost of the moon Princess
by L.A blues
Summary: With the birth of the new crystal, and great pain she looked at the one person she loved good bye my beloved


Enchanted Crystal, the lost of the moon Princess

I don't own Sailor Moon but this story does be long to me

**This is my first sailor moon story I have done before and if anyone can help me just put it in a review and I will e-mail you back **

_In the early hour of the morning Serena looked into the night sky knowing that it was her last day on this planet with her beloved Prince, Her hands held the side of the railing as a wave of pain hit her thought out her body. The pain that was growing in her was that the pain of being alone but the pain that part of her soul was being taken, away from her and this world that she had come to love Serena and her other forms had became one over the years, Serenity had seen the human world thought Serena's eyes. _

_Serena held her screams in not letting them to get the better of her but her knuckles were turning white were she was holding the railing. The pain became too great and she cried in to the night. Darien had heard the cry in his sleep, and woke up to find Serena had gone as he looked around his room he saw a figure standing on his balcony. Darien climbed out of bed and went to see if it was Serena._

"_Serena is that you?" he asked "yes" she replied in a weak voice "Are you ok come back to bed and get some sleep you have had a hard battle tonight,"_

_Flashback _

"_SAILOR MOON WE NEED YOU'RE HELP IN THE PARK" screamed Sailor Mars into Sailor moon's mind. A new enemy called Malice that was built by pure hatred and sorrow. Sailor Moon had just in time to see Sailor Mars go flying in to a tree and fell to the ground and was out cold, _

_Sailor Moon looked around and saw that her beloved Prince was to the side of her and was bleeding from a cut on this forehead just above this right eye. "Tuxedo Mask are you ok?" she cried he moaned "Sailor...Moon, yo…. you ………have to get ……………out……………of here" said a weak Darien "No" she called back._

"_I will destroy you for what you have done to my friends and my lover" Serena screams at the beast before her. It stood at 7foot tall and has blood red eyes that cried blood red tears _

"_You may destroy me but you will destroy yourself as well" called the beast back to Sailor moon "I maybe destroy but you will never touch the people I love" she looked back at the Sailor Scouts and her beloved Prince. "Am Sorry forgive me" all the Scouts were looking at her, tears in their eyes "Please Princess run way and leave us" Cried Sailor Mercury "No! Sailor Mercury I will not run away like before" she called back to her friend._

_Serena had started to call on the silver crystal that had placed it self in her out stretch hands and her Sailor uniform changed into her gown, but as she changed her gown was sky blue, she was more powerful now. The power that ran thought her body to her hands and called out 'Cosmic moon power' and a pure white light hit the beast square in the chest. The beast cried out "You may have destroyed me but the evil is just coming and you will die Moon Princess," "Let it come and I will destroy it just like you" "But to destroy Malice you have to pay with your life." and the beast was gone. _

_Darien looked at his Princess and watched as she changed back, Serena turned to look at the Scouts and collapsed to the floor all the scouts came to their princess, "Darien is she dead?" asked Sailor Jupiter as tears came to her eyes the last time their princess had been killed after using the crystal,_

"_No Jupiter But she is very weak and she couldn't fight until she is strong again I will take her to my apartment and let her rest there until she is stronger ok" "ok" said the scouts "I will talk to you soon girls bye" as Darien walked away with Serena in his arms._

_End flashback _

_Serena looked up at Darien, "Darien you know that I love you?" "I know Serena but what are you saying?" asked Darien his eyes full of worry, "I have a gift for you just want until the sunrises above the sea" said Serena, Darien held her in his gentle yet strong arms and the watched the sunrise from the balcony, then the pain came back to her, her held on Darien shirt tightened. Darien looked down in to her soft baby blue eyes to see tears "What is it my Love?" "Darien I…." But Serena's gripe started to grow weak; she had started to slip from Darien's arms. She screams out in to the early morning air and fell to the floor._

"_Serena what is it? What is wrong with you?" "My love, My Prince this Mala…………ic has to be de……….stroy with a cry…stal that has…………. haft of a…Spi…rit. And I……………..am the one to…………. Create………….that you," "I still don't understand Serena" he replied back "For…the…crystal to work…I must………….. Put. ……………Half of my life force in to the………….. Crystal and put half of my spirit, but………………….. I will die…………after the sun…………has rise………..The enchanted Spirit Crystal…………… will be born" "Who is the Crystal for" he asked and pulled Serena in to this arms and held her tighter "The ……crystal is for……………….is for ……………………you my prince"_

"_But I don't have the power to hold a crystal, does this mean you are going to die and after I have used the crystal you will come back to me"_

"_Darien It………………is time,………………" she said with a lot of pain as The Enchanted Spirit Crystal and with the last strength she had put the crystal in to Darien's hands and said _

"_With….this …crystal you can destroy……………. Malice… that……….that………….has_

_Came…t-to. ………Earth…I………love you……….my…………prince…………and my…………King, but…after…………..you have used the..Crystal………I am lost to this world until I am reborn..until then my love……g….goodbye." with her last words she closed her eyes and fell limp in Darien's arms. _

"_Fare well My Beloved Princess and My Queen, I will Love no other until I will met you again" Darien cried in to the morning air as his breathe crystallised _

_But at the same time over the city of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts woke to fill a pain from their Prince, and their Princess that they couldn't feel anymore._

_The four sailor scouts got ready and went to find their Prince and Princess, but when they got to the front door they could fill pain that was from the Prince of Earth, and their saw tears that fell from his deep ocean blue eyes and they looked to the right to their Prince and saw The Moon Princess lying down on Darien Bed not breathing, "Darien what is wrong with our Princess?" cried Mina._

Ami ran to see what was wrong with the princess but Darien just looked at her and said "She is gone, she died in my arms just a hour ago she said about a Crystal," "What she knew" said Mina "Yes she did before she went she said that she will be reborn."

Rei looked at the Princess and saw something that lying on her chest "Prince Darien what is that on Serena's chest." "That thing is the Enchanted Spirit Crystal, That Crystal is going to save this world that is what she gave birth to it and the sunrise this morning the pain you felt was from her not me." Said Darien and looked at the body that was lying on this bed.

A bright light filled in to the room and Serena's body was gone. Darien ran in to his room and saw that Serena's body was not in his bedroom he ran back in to the room were the Scouts "Her body it's gone" said Darien how was out of breath from running from the room he fell to the floor tears fell from his deep sea blue eyes his eyes were darker from the emotions that ran thought him.

The light had reformed in the first room were the Scout looked away from the light and Darien Looked and saw Serena looking at him but he knew that she was died but her eyes showed apart of her that was still not lose. "Serena is that you?" "Yes and No yes I am apart of Serena, But No because-" But before she could say anymore anything her clothes changed in to her Sailor Moon uniform but the problem it was white it flukes white, and in the front was apart of the fluke was coloured like the rainbow, her feet were not in boots like her sailor moon uniform but in white high heels that had tiny wings on them her hair started to lose the golden corn colour and went silver and on her forehead was not the symbol of the moon but of a star

"I am Sailor Cosmo I am the keeper of The Enchanted Spirit Crystal." and she looked down at Darien "I am not the Serena you know she is lost to this world until she is reborn and she will not reborn until I have saved this world and I have died" Darien looked at the Sailor Scout until she just came a light in the room and went in to the crystal it started to glow but as the light died away there was no sign of Sailor Comas. Darien looked at the Crystal that was in his hand it shone in the sun's light.

In Another Part

Deep underground Prince Malice Of The underworld was in Love with Neo Queen Serena. Prince Malice had white hair that fell down his back to his legs and had red/brown eyes that had an inner fire and his chest could be seen thought thin shirt that fell lose around his wrist and wear black lose pants that and silver wrapping around one leg a black star was on his four head. His First General Philar was tall with short black hair and ice blue eyes his white shirt hugged his chest and you could see the muscles thought the tight fabric his pants tight the colour dark Blue as if they were the colour of midnight he reported "Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom is died but The Enchanted Spirit Crystal had been born and the Holder is Prince Darien of Earth, but Serena has became more powerful then before we must have her, and I want Sailor Mars as my princess and for my lover." "But Sailor Mars love can not be won just like that Philar" said General Jonas. Jonas was second General he was tall and had light sky blue eyes he had a small scar that was his cheek he wearied light red shirt that was lose around the arms and chest his pants were black with a silver line running along each leg. The third General Devilus was like dressed like Philar but he had long brown hair that fell past his shoulder and had green eyes. The fourth and last of the Generals was Eveilus, was dressed like Jonas but had short light blonde /brown hair with red/brown eyes.

"My Generals we are here for the two crystals and for the scouts, if this Prince Darien of Earth come and tries to stop you kill him and bring his head to me now go" said Malice

Back to the human worlds

Darien looked at the crystal that held Serena's spirit and her life force the scouts had just left Darien's apartment. He looked at the last four crystals that was given to him after the last battle with Queen Metaila the four crystals were the Prince's four Generals that could reborn but he needed four people to take the crystals and the place it in to the their hearts.

A few hours later the Scouts were called to a battle that was going on in Arisugawa Park

"SCOUTS get to Arisugawa park as fast as you can there are attacking" spoke Darien into the girl's minds (Lita, Rei, Ami, and Mina) But unknown to Darien and the Scouts, 4 young men heard the call as well, One of the men was Darien's best friend Andrew Fraser and was a student Tokyo college he was 19 year with green eyes and had dirty blonde hair. Second man was Ken Freeman was Lita's best friend he was 17 years old and had dark brown hair and brown eyes he was a student in his last year at school. The third person was Greg Carter was in his last year in school he had dark brown hair and dark navy blue eyes. The last person was Chad Moore he was a helper at Rei's Temple and had been working at the temple for three years and was 19 years old. The four had a feeling that they had to protect a prince and the legendry Sailor Scouts. The four young men ran to Arisugawa park "Darien what are you doing here and with the Scouts we heard a call that was for the scouts and we all heard it as well, I have a feeling you are the prince we are looking for" said Andrew, "Look out" Shouted Venus and pushed Andrew out of the way just as Rei can over Venus and shot a fire like bird at the black like bat. Andrew ran up to Venus and saw her energy was low and heard from Jupiter " push the middle of the ribbon and let her changed back."

Andrew pushed the centre of the ribbon and he saw that It was Mina "Drew get her out of here" said Darien over the roaring winds of the bat's wings. "Ok" he replied back they must bee the four people that will take on the forms of my Generals. Thought Darien

Darien looked at Sailor Mercury, how was looking at Greg who had taken a hit of Dark energy for Sailor Mercury "Greg are you ok please be all right?" "Ami you are Sailor Mercury" "yes I am" Lita looked at Ken and Chad "Prince Darien you have to use the Crystal we can't beat this thing like the other Sailor Moon is not here anymore You have to use the Crystal it's the only way" said Sailor Mars

Darien looked at the battlefield and knew that had to Enchanted Spirit Crystal. The Scouts were badly hurt and the young men were in bad shape, words that he never heard before came to him and he spoke the words "Crystal I the Prince of Earth it's protector Enchanted Spirit Crystal come fourth I am your bearer" The crystal heard it's call and came fourth to its master's hands "Enchanted let the spirit of this crystal free and let it seal away this demon" the crystal started to glow with a pale yellow light and there in the centre of the sky a Sailor scout dressed in white and a staff in her hand at was just a little taller then her "I am Sailor Cosmo" on her forehead was a golden star but there was a golden Moon as well the small star sat in the creation moon. Darien looked at the Sailor Scout and knew that her and Serena had became one, and he saw the sadness in her eyes and new that Serena was alive in the Sailor Scout. "Oh things possessing will gather together with me for the form of the ultimate one, let there be light in witch become the cornerstone. Blaze like flames race like the wind shovel like water and receive like the earth I order you in the name of the moon Goddess arise and ultimate power circle of warding" shouted The Sailor Scout. A round circle with a star in the centre of the star was a Creston moon. The golden light started to glow brighter, and started to seal the bat like demon away. " I will give the Sailor Scouts more power as well. Oh power gather with me and become one and let my power to the Sailor Scouts"

The Sailor Scout, started to glow white and each of the Sailor Scouts started to glow each colour of their planets. The power had healed al their wounds and the young men were healed as well. "Prince Darien the people that stand with you now are the people to stop Prince Malice and the young men are to be your Generals and the restore the memories of the sailor scouts it's time they new the truth" the light died away and she went back in to the crystal.

Greg looked at Sailor Mercury, "what is she talking we are to become the Generals and for you go get all your memories back as well?" "Well I don't understand myself" "Sailor Mercury it is time for the scouts to know who they are and find so things that you and the others have lost" said the Sailor Cosmo. A soft pink light started to wrapped around the scouts and the young men. Four crystals was pulled out of Darien's body Darien looked at the crystals that Cosmo held in her hands they have a right to chose but they will have to understand what they are getting into"

Sorry to leave it they at a cliff-hanger and So I leave you there until the next chapter of The Enchanted Crystal, The lost Spirit, I will update each week and I hope you like, please don't flame me. This is the first time I have written a Sailor moon story 


End file.
